FA: Jess
by falling into heaven
Summary: So we find out Don's secret past. He needs her support, can she give it? 'FA' series.


**Hey.**

**So, I updated quick!**

**This one is the one where you find out Don's secret. I made it up, from an idea I got fromMI5/Spooks (With Adam and Robert, his friend) It kind of gave me an idea to run with.**

**Ok, so Gina and Sophia might crop up from time to time. I like them Hope you do too!**

**This is a little angsty, let me know if you like it,**

**Review? Please?**

**Anna ****:)**

**Disclaimer: Boom Boom POW!**

* * *

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

* * *

"I still don't understand why I'm coming with you." Angell sighed, smoothing down her black silk dress. It dipped low where it wrapped around, but the simple silver necklace she'd put on made it look classy.

"Because… well, I'll explain it at Sullivan's after, but I need your support, okay? I just… I don't think I can do this on my own." Flack admitted, pushing the sleeves of his black dress shirt up.

She turned her head towards him as they walked. "But why not Danny, Mac or even Martinez?"

"'Cause none of them look as good in a dress," he joked weakly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Well, I guess I can give you that."

They strolled through the graveyard, tombstones staring towards the setting sun, blossom trees overhanging, giving the place a feel a little too happy for Flack's liking. It was a _graveyard_, not a garden. It should respect the dead.

She knew the annoyed look on his face. "Hey… Don, they aren't disrespecting the dead, their giving them a pleasant place to rest."

He nodded silently.

* * *

A family was crowded round one headstone, sombre looks on their faces.

The woman, the matriarch of the family, stepped forward and hugged Flack tightly. "Don… thank you for coming. He'd want you here, you know."

Don's face creased in despair. "It should be me, in that hole. He died saving me."

"Don, don't be daft. You tried to save his life. You almost lost _yours _in the process."

Angell's head twisted between the two, trying to work out what was going on. All she'd been told was Flack needed a friend to be there with him at a friend's memorial. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Now, aren't you going to introduce us, Don?" The woman smiled, drawing herself up to her full height, and Angell could see that some years ago, the woman must have been beautiful.

"Sure. Angell, this is Gina Gold, mother of the late Detective James Gold. Gina, this is my new partner, Detective Angell."

Angell shook Gina's hand, surprised by the firmness of the shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms Gold."

"Call me Gina, sweetie. You got a first name, Angell?"

Angell shook her head. "I prefer sticking to my last name, if that's okay."

"Sure it is. Has Don told you about my son?"

She shook her head.

Gina smiled, her bright blue eyes creasing with sadness and love. "My son was Don's previous partner. He died in the line of duty one year ago exactly. Why didn't you tell her, Don?"

He looked down, ashamed. "No-one knows it was me, Gina. And… it hurts. It still hurts, even today."

"Well, tell her, okay? She needs to know how lucky she is, having you as a partner, alright?"

The three rejoined the group. The vicar stood in his robes, and begun to address them. "We are gathered here today to remember our beloved son, friend and colleague, James Gold…"

After the ceremony, Don moved away from Angell to talk to a woman, that from her resemblance to Gina, she guessed was James' sister. Her face was angular, skin clear and her eyes were the same startling blue as her mother's, contrasted by her shocking red hair that fell to her waist in a cascade down her back. She was a couple of inches smaller than Angell herself, but was far more curvaceous. All in all, she was striking.

She tried not to be jealous as the woman touched Don's arm lightly, and he leaned in towards her. Angell jumped as Gina stepped up behind her.

"Don't be jealous, my dear. Sophia is not interested in Don. Look at her left hand."

Angell did so, and sure enough, a diamond winked at her from Sophia's third finger. "I'm sorry."

"No need. May I speak with you?"

She nodded, and allowed the woman to lead her a way away from the gathering. "I need you to see how lucky you are. Don is the bravest, most loyal man I have ever met. You have no idea how proud I am to say I know him."

"I know, I am so lucky."

"Don't let opportunities go amiss, will you?"

She looked at the woman, curiosity clear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"' Love is friendship, friendship is love. For friendship is the foundation of love.'" Gina told her with a smile. "Think about it carefully, my dear. If there was one thing my son James taught me about Don, it's that he has a bigger capacity to love than anyone you'll ever meet."

"I think I've yet to find that capacity," Angell sighed.

"Well, he hasn't."

Before Angell had a chance to speak, Gina took her arm and steered her back to the group. "Sophia, this is Angell. Angell, this is my daughter, Sophia."

Sophia smiled and kissed Angell's cheek. "It's lovely to meet you, Angell. Don has just told me a lot about you."

She glanced at her partner, who blushed slightly. "Well, I-"

"No, all good, I can assure you. I hear you filled my brother's spot on the squad." There was a flash of pain in her eyes at this, but they still retained their warmth, so Angell knew she didn't mean it offensively.

Even so, it made her feel awkward.

Flack could see this and pulled out his car keys. "We better get going. I think I have a little explaining to do."

He looped an arm loosely round her waist and led his friend in the direction of the car park.

* * *

Sullivan's was full by the time they arrived. Angell directed Flack to a quiet corner of the bar, and collected their usual drinks from Jake.

He took a sip of the beer, before angling his body towards her. "So, I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

She smiled sadly. "You're Officer X."

"Ah, you know."

"No, I know what we were told."

"Which was?"

"Detective James Gold was shot and killed in the line of duty. His partner, Officer X, was also seriously injured in the firefight but made a full recovery. The men responsible were killed during the fight."

Flack nodded. "That's the basics. Me 'nd James were running down a narc warrant for a guy, and the perp pulled a gun on us, and out jumps a load of his friends. My gun… the chamber jammed, so James pulled me behind him, covering me – saving my life. We had vests on, but he was hit in the throat. It was a good shot – straight into an artery. I grabbed his gun, shot everyone I could see, and tried to save him. I tried real hard, Angell. But then one was still alive. Put a bullet in my back –" He lifted up his shirt to show her the pink scar on his lower back, to the left. "I'd taken my jacket off, cause I couldn't move as well with it on – I had to try do CPR. But I passed out, from lack of blood. Next thing I know, I'm waking up after surgery to find out I've been shot, and my best friend of twenty years is dead. Bled out at the scene. DOA."

Angell's hand flew to her mouth. Poor Flack. To lose a friend like that…

She knew him well enough to know he'd been beating himself up about it. "It wasn't your fault, Flack. You couldn't have done anything."

"If I'd cleaned my damn gun right-"

"No. Those guns _can _jam, it's just what happens. Now you need to get a grip. You got another shot at life. Use it. I think James would want you to. Gina certainly does."

He drained the rest of his beer and stood up. "Shall I walk you home?"

She nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

Most of the walk was in silence, the pair enjoying each other's company.

Angell thought about how hard it must have been for Flack to tell her what had happened. Something like that… It wasn't something you shared lightly.

"This is me…" She sighed.

He smiled shyly. "You looked beautiful, by the way, Angell."

She hugged him quickly, before heading for the door. "G'night, Don."

"Night, Angell."

"Jess." She called with a grin. "My name. It's Jess."

He turned around and headed home, happier than he'd been in a while. _Jess…_

* * *

******So, now you know Don's secret…**

**I have no idea why I made such a big deal out of Jess' name. It just felt like it meant something, for her to tell him.**

**And Jess' name…**

**Well, I know you knew it already, but still.**

**That bit marks a new chapter in their relationship. Just so you know… **

**Review?**


End file.
